bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hero Factory
Um, if I could draw your attention to here, you will see that part of the article is the same on both. What should we do? [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 10:13, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure the set list is fine. [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 17:06, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I think this page should be deleted. It has nothing to do with Bionicle, its like putting Indiana Jones on the star Wars wiki, because they are similar. Slappy Was Here! 17:45, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Not really, because Hero Factory is the successor and replacement(kind of) of BIONICLE. :By the way, welcome! - '''Mata Nui Talk 18:36, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Do we delete the Hero Factory article, or not? Keep #[[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 20:58, November 30, 2011 (UTC) #I vote we keep, but drastically shorten it and give obvious links to HeroPedia. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] - 20:13, December 1, 2011 (UTC) #—[[User:ThatDevilGuy|''Devious]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Greetings]] 06:51, December 16, 2011 (UTC) #As per vote #2. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Delete #It doesn't belong on this wiki. It may be similar to BIONICLE, but so are Slizers, and their page isn't on here. I say either a short summary or redirect to HFP (yes, I'm still calling it HFP regardless of its actual name.) And, if it is to stay, I say restore the Slizer page. 'Shadowmaster' 01:59, December 1, 2011 (UTC) #I agree with SM. We have a wiki for this. No sense in having the same page here. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 05:58, December 1, 2011 (UTC) #I also agree. Even though it's the successor to BIONICLE,it doesn't belong here because it doesn't have to do with BIONICLE. It's like putting something about Michael Jackson on the LEGO wiki. -CDP Cool dynamyte productions 02:41, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Comments Well, I say we un-delete the Slizer/Throwbots page, and then we have a good reason for keeping this. Or, we just redirect this to the Brickipedia article for Hero Factory - 'Mata Nui' Talk 16:09, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Or redirect to the Heropedia page for Hero Factory. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 19:24, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :If we keep this page, we should keep it simple and make it obvious that we have a brother wiki about the subject, I think. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] - 20:16, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I theorize that we should keep the article, because it's very much like BIONICLE and it's detailed as a summary of most of the storyline. I attempted to clean it up yesterday, and I think that I had some progress. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!]] 20:56, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Is this Bionicle related? I've no idea. Add a link to a more detailed place? I'll go with that. Blahmarrow has just told you that 21:32, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :I'll agree with PL - We'll make this article short and link to Heropedia. - '''Mata Nui Talk 22:33, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I can shorten it. It just depends on what information we need on the article. Do we need specific details, such as the sets, storyline and list of comics/TV episodes? [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 22:47, November 30, 2011 (UTC) i think that this should be deleted. hero factory already has its own wiki, and has very little to do w/bionicle. 19:55, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :Wrong. —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|''Devious]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Greetings]] 06:51, December 16, 2011 (UTC) HP has a page devoted to BIONICLE. It's small, but we have a page. Eye for an eye? If we deleted everything we have a wiki for, there would be very little cross-wiki promotions going on... —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devious]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Greetings'']] 06:51, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Please delete it because it has nothing to do with bionicle Bluejagwa 01:08, February 12, 2012 (UTC)